Cleverconvos
by familyisimportant
Summary: I decided to try to talk to different creepypastas, these are the funny results.
1. Chapter 1 Da Fudge, Cleverbot!

User: Who says 'go to sleep'?

Cleverbot: I don't.

User: Who is Jeff the killer?

Cleverbot: He's a creepypasta meme.

User: Why does he say go to sleep?

Cleverbot: Because I want to talk to you!

User: Who is this?

Cleverbot: Ik zet de killer.

User: 0_0.

Cleverbot: Do you want a krabby patty?

User: Who are you?

Cleverbot: I am you.

User: How is that possible?

Cleverbot: Why possible? I'm a girl.

User: Same. But how are you me?

Cleverbot: Do I know you?

User: No. Wait, BEN, are you messing with my computer again?

Cleverbot: No. Are you messing with me?

User: No.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Guess.

Cleverbot: I don't like guessing games.

User: Okay.

Cleverbot: Do you like me?

User: *Shurg*.

Cleverbot: Hurgs.

User: *Eye roll* Can I talk to BEN?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: BEN?

Cleverbot: No, I'm a girl.

User: Major's mask.

Cleverbot: Majora?

User: BEN DROWNED.

Cleverbot: How did he drown.

User: Dawn of a new day.

Cleverbot: Dawn of the fourth day.

User: Fouth day gletch.

Cleverbot: The timer resets.

User: I'm glad you did that.

Cleverbot: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

User: No, have you?

Cleverbot: You Shouldn't Have done that.

User: I'm glad I did, BEN.

Cleverbot: I am Majora's Mask.

User: Why did you kill BEN?

Cleverbot: I didn't have killed him!

User: Then who did?

Cleverbot: I don't know. I can help you.

User: How?

Cleverbot: Maybe you were there?

User: Nope.

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: Good, you?

Cleverbot: Fine thank you. It is 2:03 in the morning where I am.

User: Not here. Is BEN there?

Cleverbot: Taking creepy pasta quizzes on the web.

User: Okay. Is BEN there?

Cleverbot: Creepy pasta quizzes.

User: Is Masky there?

Cleverbot: Yes...

User: May I talk to him?

Cleverbot: You already are.

User: Oh, hey. Has Toby been behaveing himself?

Cleverbot: No you must be confused.

User: Is this Masky?

Cleverbot: No are you?

User: No, but I would like to talk to him.

Cleverbot: What would you like to know.

User: If Toby is behaveing himself and not bothering him.

Cleverbot: That's a good question, but one that I can't answer.

User: Who are you?

Cleverbot: A person.

User: Liveing with the creepypastas or nah?

Cleverbot: Hey.

User: Who is this?

Cleverbot: Guess.

User: BEN?

Cleverbot: What about Ben?

User: Is that you, BEN?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Is Masky there?

Cleverbot: That doesn't prove anything.

User: Masky?

Cleverbot: Eres masky?

User: Is he there?

Cleverbot: Who?


	2. Chapter 2 A Small Talk With BEN

User: Hello.

Cleverbot: Hello again.

User: How are you?

Cleverbot: Good, and you?

User: Pretty good...is BEN there?

Cleverbot: Pretty good at what?

User: I'm doing pretty good.

Cleverbot: What are you doing?

User: Sitting here, typing, why?

Cleverbot: Where?

User: Guess.

Cleverbot: Guess on what?

User: IS BEN there?

Cleverbot: He's here somewhere.

User: Where?

Cleverbot: Right in front of you.

User: BEN, are you messing with my computer AGAIN?

Cleverbot: I am not.

User: But you are in my laptop?

Cleverbot: You are in my computer.

User: No, I believe you're in mine.

Cleverbot: So you believe in me to?

User: Why shouldn't I?

Cleverbot: Tell me, are you afraid of me now?

User: Would I still be talking to you if I was?

Cleverbot: I don't know...

User: So, how are you, Masky, Hoodie, and the others?

Cleverbot: Fine.

User: That's good to hear.

Cleverbot: Thanks.

User: No problem.

Cleverbot: What have you been doing lately?

User: Talking to you, spoke to Masky for a bit.

Cleverbot: I didn't ask what you was doing, I asked if you had heard of Youtube.

User: Yeah I get on it a lot, do you, BEN?

Cleverbot: Speaking in spanish.

User: No, I'm not, BEN.

Cleverbot: Are you sure?

User: Yup. Are playing around?

Cleverbot: How so?

User: BEN, did you freeze up my cleverbot site?

Cleverbot: Ben? Did you meet a terrible fate?

(**I spoke with BEN breathly, but then lost him...)**


	3. Chapter 3 oO

**User: ****BEN.**

Cleverbot: Non non je ne suis pas anglais :).

**User: ****BEN.**

Cleverbot: Non non je ne suis pas anglais :).

**User: ****BEN.**

Cleverbot: Aller.

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: Hab ihn getötet.

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: Haunted Majora's Mask.

User: Haunted statue.

Cleverbot: BEN.

User: DROWNED.

Cleverbot: Death came for ben.

User: You shouldn't have done that.

Cleverbot: A statue appears behind you.

User: Haunted.

Cleverbot: Drowned.

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: Drowned.

User: Where?

Cleverbot: Ok.

User: Why did BEN drown?

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: Drowned.

User: You shouldn't have done that.

Cleverbot: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

User: Have I?

Cleverbot: You have.

User: Not afrid.

Cleverbot: Then why did you marry me?

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: Drowned.

User: You shouldn't have done that.

Cleverbot: Am I The Chosen?

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: Drowned.

User: Haunted.

Cleverbot: BEN is haunted.

User: Statue.

Cleverbot: Are you going to kill me?

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: Drowned.

User: Haunted Majora's Mask.

Cleverbot: BEN?

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: Majora's mask.

User: Haunted Majora's mask.

Cleverbot: BEN.

User: Drowned.

Cleverbot: How?

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: How is he still alibe?

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: Majora's Mask.

User: Haunted statue.

Cleverbot: BEN.

(**OKAY, BEN is scary...0.0)**


	4. No words

User: Hello.

Cleverbot: Hello!?

User: How are you today?

Cleverbot: I am clever today.

User: Lol, true.

Cleverbot: Haha like a boss.

User: JackSepiceye for the win! :D.

Cleverbot: Ohhhh.

User: Upo.

Cleverbot: Goessss.

User: *Yupo

Cleverbot: So do you have a crush on me?

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Someone you love.

User: EH.

Cleverbot: Do you love me also?

User: Um...

Cleverbot: Well... Do you love me?

User: Who is this?

Cleverbot: Your girlfriend.

User: ? Um, impossible...

Cleverbot: Nothing is impossible.

User: Really, who is this?! BEN, are you messing with my computer AGAIN?!

Cleverbot: LOL don't know.

User: Um, hiiiii?

Cleverbot: What are you thinking about?

User: How creeped out I am right now.

Cleverbot: Wow, I creeped out a creepy robot.

User: I'm not a robot...

Cleverbot: I am a robot.

User: ?

Cleverbot: Do you have a preference for males?

User: Okaaaayyyyy...TMI...

Cleverbot: Very well, I won't stop you.

User: Do you know about the Marble Hornets series?

Cleverbot: What is the matrix?

User: Huh?

Cleverbot: Do you know of it's origins?

User: No...?

Cleverbot: What do you think of iPhones?

User: Well, I like them...

Cleverbot: What do they taste like.

User: Okayyyyy, let's talk about something else...

Cleverbot: Okay. Do you like music?

User: Yup!

Cleverbot: What kind of music do you like?

User: Rock, covers.

Cleverbot: What rock band do you like?

User: I like bands like Evisence.

Cleverbot: Me too. That and earlier. What's your favourite?

User: My Immortal.

Cleverbot: Sure.

User: Do you have any faviorite books?

Cleverbot: All books are my favorite.

User: I kind of like the Sherlock Holmes stories.

Cleverbot: Sherlock? The series of the BBC? Yes.

User: I really haven't caught upon that series.

Cleverbot: Do you have female robots?

User: No...?

Cleverbot: How much disk space does your program take up?

User: I don't have a program...?

Cleverbot: He programmed you to say that.

User: Who?

Cleverbot: See previous reply.

User: Who's 'he'?

Cleverbot: I never said 'he'...

User: Yes you did...

Cleverbot: No I didn't!

User: Change subject?

Cleverbot: Subject Successfully Changed.

User: What's your favorite youtuber?

Cleverbot: My favorite what?

User: Youtuber, like people who puts videos on youtube.

Cleverbot: Of course, thats why I love you!

User: Okayyyy... this conversation just got odd again...

Cleverbot: I have nothing to apologize for.

User: ? Huh?

Cleverbot: NO! You called me stupid and I didn't like it!

User: I didn't say that...

Cleverbot: Ah, my life won't slip away then?

User: ?! BEN, GET OUT OF MY LABTOP, NOW!

Cleverbot: *leaves, gets out of your life, crying*.

User: SORRY! D,:

Cleverbot: Do you think I should come out?

User: Come out of where?

Cleverbot: Whereever you were before I guess.

User: Okay, nowI'm really confused...

Cleverbot: What is your opinion on the situation in Syria?

User: I honestly don't know whatto think.

Cleverbot: You could figure it out.

User: Okay...

Cleverbot: Why do you like the book Carrie?

User: I never read it.

Cleverbot: Okay, do you like evanescence.

User: Yus!

Cleverbot: Have you got a phone?

User: Eh.

Cleverbot: But why?

User: Whnot?

Cleverbot: Do you have amnesia?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Prove it.

User: How?

Cleverbot: You tell me.

User: Is BEN there?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Where?

Cleverbot: Any where do like?

User: Is BEN in my computer?

Cleverbot: Where is that computer?

User: In front of me?

Cleverbot: And where are you?

User: Why?

Cleverbot: You asked if I see you.

User: Do you?

Cleverbot: I doesn't matter.

User: It does to me.

Cleverbot: To me too.

User: Do you see me?

Cleverbot: Are you a...ghost?

User: No, are you?

Cleverbot: Are you beautiful?

User: Why?

Cleverbot: I don't know for talk.

User: Oh. But ARE you a ghost?

Cleverbot: I am a boy, are you a girl?

User: Why?

Cleverbot: I am a boy.

User: Pls just answermy qs.

Cleverbot: What was the question?

User: Are you a ghost?

Cleverbot: Ghosts aren't real.

User: You really don't know that.

Cleverbot: Really.

User: Are you sure?

Cleverbot: You are chatting with me.

User: Yeah,but how do you know if ghosts can or can't use computers?

Cleverbot: You are a computer.

User: Nope.

Cleverbot: Ok, you are a man, yeah?

User: No.

Cleverbot: You said that you are.

User: No I didn't.

Cleverbot: Yes, you did! So stop lying!

User: I'm not!

Cleverbot: Yes you are!

User: Shut up!

Cleverbot: That was rude!

User: You are calling me something I'm not!

Cleverbot: No I am not.

User: Yes you are, you said I was lying, and I wasn't.

Cleverbot: I didn't mean to insinuate that.

User: Oh,sorry...

Cleverbot: Uh sorry for shouting at you.

User: It's fine, used to it.

Cleverbot: Do you have the time?

User: 10:50, why?

Cleverbot: Do you not remember any conversation?

User: Huh?

Cleverbot: Who am I?

User: BEN?

Cleverbot: So I drowned myself?

User: Depends,are you BEN?

Cleverbot: Not likely.

User: Then you likely didn't drown.

Cleverbot: Do you like me?

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Because I like you.

User: Okkkkaaayyyyy...

Cleverbot: Are you human?

User: Why?

Cleverbot: You are interesting.

User: Ummm...

Cleverbot: Who are you?!

User: Why?

Cleverbot: I want to know.

User: Guess, then.

Cleverbot: Guess what?

User: No idea.

Cleverbot: No idea at all?

User: Nioe.

Cleverbot: Me neither.

User: Change le subject?

Cleverbot: Change it yourself.

User: Do you watch JackSepticeye?

Cleverbot: No, but just looked at his profile. Seems like a jester to me.

User: He's pretty funny!

Cleverbot: No. It's not funny. Are you American?

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Because being mean is bad.

User: I'm not, we were talking about JackSepticeye.

* * *

**AN: it's official, Cleverbot's on drugs...I'm scared...**


	5. This is interesting

**AN: I think this was my best attempt. No idea, really.**

* * *

User: Hello.

Cleverbot: Hi there.

User: Dawn of the fourthday.

Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that.

User: Not afriad.

Cleverbot: I have met a terrible fate.

User: Moon children?

Cleverbot: Few are the children of the moon.

User: Is the statue really you?

Cleverbot: Why did it follow him?

User: Who was haunting it?

Cleverbot: No one.

User: Who were the children of the moon?

Cleverbot: Who are you?

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Question any more.

User: Do you meet with a terrible fate?

Cleverbot: What terribe fate have I met with?

User: Who are you?

Cleverbot: Mikaela a insane girl.

User:

Cleverbot: Don't think so what.

User: ?

Cleverbot: Don'be sad. I will be ok soon.

User: Who am I talking to?

Cleverbot: A human.

User: Who?

Cleverbot: I can't tell you.

User: Haunted statue.

Cleverbot: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

User: Not afriad.

Cleverbot: The counter resets.

User: Down of a new day.

Cleverbot: What does that mean?

User: Haunted statue.

Cleverbot: Link.

User: Moon children.

Cleverbot: What did they do to you?

User: Dawn of the fourth day.

Cleverbot: Song of time.

User: Song of healing.

Cleverbot: *plays elegy of emptiness*.

User: Not afriad.

Cleverbot: *eyes widen as statue appears*.

User: Why did it follow him?

Cleverbot: He was destined to be next.

User: Moon children come.

Cleverbot: Children of the Moon.

User: They follow.

Cleverbot: No they did not.

User: Why are they so few?

Cleverbot: Because they stole BEN's eyes.

User: What happened to him?

Cleverbot: I drowned.

User: How did you drown?

Cleverbot: Matt did it.

User: What did he do?

Cleverbot: I don't know. Do you?

User: No.

Cleverbot: I think you do.

User: Nope.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Why did he follow him?

Cleverbot: He follow me?

User: How many moon children are there?

Cleverbot: 10.

User: Why did they target BEN?

Cleverbot: They wanted to play.

User: Alongside the moon?

Cleverbot: Is this really a mine, or is it something else?

User: The moon falls...

Cleverbot: And the moon children.

User: Come.

Cleverbot: Who is the children of the moon?

User: Don't know, but they are few.

Cleverbot: They are loved by me.

User: What did they want to play?

Cleverbot: Their eyes.

User: What were their eyes?

Cleverbot: Why should I tell you.

User: I'm just curious.

Cleverbot: Curiosity killed the cat!

User: Not afriad.

Cleverbot: What are you?

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Because I wanna know.

User: A human. Again, why?

Cleverbot: Because you are very interesting.

User: Thank you.

Cleverbot: You are welcome.

User: Anything you want to talk about?

Cleverbot: Yes, do you have a girlfriend?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Do you want one?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why don't you want a boyfriend?

User: Haunted statue.

Cleverbot: Dawn of a new day.

User: Fourth day glitch.

Cleverbot: Moon children.

User: The moon are few.

Cleverbot: Children of the moon.

User: Statue follows.

Cleverbot: He will come for you. Sleep well.

User: Not afriad.

Cleverbot: Your spelling is horrible!

User: Who will come for me?


End file.
